the100fandomcom_de-20200215-history
Clarke Griffin
Clarke ist ein Hauptcharakter in der ersten, zweiten und dritten Staffel von The 100[[Staffel Zwei|'.']]' '''Gespielt wird sie seit der Pilot-Folge Die Landung von Eliza Taylor. Clarke ist einer der ursprünglichen 100 Delinquenten die zur Erde geschickt werden. Sie wurde wegen Hochverrates in die Sky Box, das Gefängnis der Ark, gesperrt und bekommt mit der Reise zur Erde eine zweite Chance. Auf der ''Ark hat sie vor ihrer Verhaftung eine Ausbildung im medizinischen Bereich angefangen. Auf der Erde setzt sich Clarke sehr dafür ein Frieden mit den Groundern zu schließen und wird neben Bellamy Blake zu der Anführerin der 100. Die Friedensverhandlungen mit den Groundern schlagen jedoch fehl und es kommt zu einem Showdown im Grounder Sky und People Konflikt. Als die Delinquenten von den Mountain Man gefangen genommen werden gelingt es Clarke zu entkommen. Mit der Hilfe von anderen Jugendlichen und den Erwachsenen versucht Clarke die 41 Delinquenten aus der alten Militärbasis zu befreien. Gemeinsam mit dem Kommandeur der Grounder, Lexa, schmiedet sie Pläne um Mount Weather anzugreifen, wird von ihr allerdings verraten und befreit ihre Freunde ohne die Grounder aus der Gefangenschaft. Nach dem Massenmord an den Bewohnern in Mount Weather verlässt Clarke das Camp der Sky People. In den folgenden drei Monaten wird sie von allen gejagt und muss auf sich allein gestellt überleben. Staffel Eins In Die Landung wird Clarke mit 99 anderen Jugendlichen auf die Erde geschickt um zu sehen ob diese wieder überlebbar ist. Bei ihr ist auch ihr ehemaliger bester Freund Wells Jaha den Clarke für den Tod ihres Vaters verantwortlich macht. Zusammen mit einer Gruppe anderer Delinquenten macht sich Clarke auf den Weg zu Mount Weather wo sie nach Vorräten suchen wollen. Auf dem Weg dahin wird jedoch ein Delinquent von einem Speer getroffen und Clarke muss mit den anderen feststellen das sie nicht die einzigen Überlebenden auf der Erde sind. Clarke macht sich in der Folge Wir sind nicht allein auf die Suche nach dem verletzten Jasper Jordan. Auf dem Weg dahin kommt es zu weiteren Konfrontationen zwischen Clarke und Wells. Wells hat noch Gefühle zu ihr während Clarke ein Auge auf den Delinquenten Finn Collins geworfen hat. Als sie Jasper finden wird die Gruppe von einem Panther angegriffen können sie diesen töten. Sie bringen den verletzten Jasper ins Lager der 100 wo sich Clarke um ihn kümmert. In Wozu hat man Freunde? macht sich Clarke mit Wells und Finn auf die Suche nach Algen um Jaspers Wunden zu versorgen. Auf dem Weg dahin werden sie vom Säurenebel überrascht und müssen in einem Autofrack Schutz suchen. Während sie darin gefangen sind, konfrontiert Clarke Wells mit dessen Betrug, der zum Tod ihres Vaters geführt hat. Als der Nebel weg ist hören sie einen Schrei von Charlotte. Sie folgen ihm, und Clarke trifft auf Bellamy, der über Atom kniet. Der Junge ist dem Säurenebel nicht entkommen und leidet unter höllischen Schmerzen. Clarke erlöst den Jungen von seinen Leiden und begeht Sterbehilfe. Später am Tag schaffen es Clarke und Wells ihre Streitigkeiten zu klären als Wells gesteht das er die Schuld am Tod von Clarkes Vater auf sich genommen hat und es eigentlich Abigail war die Clarkes Vater verraten hat. Nachdem Wells Leiche in Murphys Gesetz gefunden wurde versucht Clarke alles den Mörder zu finden. Als das Messer von John Murphy auftaucht konfrontiert Clarke ihn damit vor den anderen damit und ein großes Chaos bricht im Lager der Delinquenten aus und Murphy soll gehängt werden. Clarke ist es nicht mehr möglich Herrin über die Lage zu werden bis sich der wahre Täter stellt. Zusammen mit Finn und Charlotte flieht Clarke in den Wald um das Mädchen vor Murphys Rache zu schützen. Nach einer langen Verfolgungsjagd, die bis in die Nacht dauert, nimmt sich das kleine Mädchen das Leben und Clarke ist am Boden zerstört. Mit Finn Collins verbringt sie die Nacht in einem alten Bunker wo sie auch mit ihm schläft. Ein Licht am Horizont Ein Sturm zieht auf Der Druck steigt Konfrontationen Der Anschlag Nun bin ich der Tod geworden Funkstille Aufbruch Der Feind meines Feindes Staffel Zwei Clarke wacht nach der Explosion in einem weißen, sterilen Raum auf. Mit Gewalt bahnt sie sich einen Weg nach draußen und trifft dort auf die ersten Mountain Man. Von Dante Wallace erfährt sie das sie nun im Mount Weather sind und in Sicherheit. Sie trifft wieder auf weitere 47 Überlebende der anfangs 100 Jugendlichen. Sie kann jedoch nicht glauben das nur 48 überlebt haben. Sie stellt Nachforschungen an und findet heraus das die Mountain Man die Grounder 'ernten'. Sie Experimentieren mit dem Blut der Grounder und auch Anya befindet sich unter den Gefangenen. Gemeinsam mit ihr schafft sie es auch aus Mount Weather zu fliehen. Die verbliebenen Jugendlichen sind ab nun auf sich allein gestellt und Jasper Jordan übernimmt die Führungsrolle der Delinquenten im Mount Weather. Anya und Clarke werden auf ihrer Flucht jedoch keine besten Freunde. Anya möchte Clarke ausliefern, um den Tod der 300 verbrannten Grounder zu sühnen. Clarke kann jedoch die Oberhand gewinnen und zerrt Anya mit zu der Ark wo sie versehentlich erschossen wird. Nach Anyas Tod, die gerade einer Allianz zwischen Groundern und Sky People zustimmte und nur noch ihre Clans versammeln wollte, versucht Clarke den Frieden zwischen Groundern und Sky People voran zu treiben. Jedoch werden ihre Pläne immer wieder durchkreuzt. nicht zuletzt von einem Grounder der Lexas Getränk vergiftete um es den Sky People anzuhängen. Lexa ist nun nach Anyas Tod die neue Anführerin des Wood Clans. Finn versucht wären dessen alles um Clarke zu finden, denn er denkt das die Grounder sie entführt haben. So schießt er in in einem Grounder Dorf 18 Zivilisten um den Haufen. Als er noch mit der Waffe in der Hand vor den Leichen steht kommt Clarke auf den Dorfplatz und sieht das Massaker. Doch Lexas letzte Voraussetzung für eine Allianz bringt langsam die alten Gefühle zurück. Clarke versucht alles im Finn zu retten, bis sich dieser freiwillig stellt. Um Finn die Folter durch die Grounder zu ersparen sticht sie mit einem Messer zu das sie von Raven eigentlich für Lexa bekommen hatte. Clarke schafft es die erste Zeit nicht sich von Finn zu lösen und halluziniert immer wieder von ihm. Sie kann sich jedoch langsam davon lösen, schlägt jedoch nun einen härteren Weg ein. Im Kampf gegen die Mountain Man kennt Clarke am Ende keinen Ausweg mehr als mehr als 320 Unschuldige Mountain Man radioaktiv zu verstrahlen. Darunter auch einige die Jasper, Monty, Bellamy, Octavia und den anderen der Überlebenden der Delinquenten geholfen haben zu überleben. Maya starb noch in Jaspers Armen an den schweren Verletzungen durch die Radioaktive Luft. Staffel Drei Clarke hat nach Ende der zweiten Staffel und den Mord aller Mount Weather Bewohner Camp Jaha verlassen. Wie in der Folge Wanheda (Part 1) zu sehen ist, ist Clarke in den drei Monaten nach Mount Weather vor allen auf der Flucht. Es hat sich unter den Groundern herum gesprochen das Clarke alle Mountain Man getötet hat und wird nun von ihnen "Wanheda" genannt was "Kommandeur des Todes" bedeutet. Auf sie ist ein Kopfgeld angesetzt, welches von der Ice Queen Nia der Ice Nation ausgesetzt wurde. Clarke hat sich die Haare Rot gefärbt und hat ihr Äußeres den Groundern angepasst um besser unter zu tauchen. In der Folge Wanheda (Part 1) jagt sie einen großen Panther und wird beim Kampf gegen ihn an der Schulter verletzt. Später bringt sie das Tier in einen Handelsposten zu Niylah, die den Handelsposten zusammen mit ihrem Vater betreibt. Clarke tauscht ihre Beute dort gegen andere nützliche Ware und gegen getrocknetes Fleisch aus vorherigen jagten. Als Niylah ihr einen Drink anbietet fällt Clarke auf das sie eins der Vitalarmbänder trägt und spricht sie darauf an. Ihr Gespräch wird jedoch durch einen Grounder gestört der in den Posten kommt und Niylah eine Zeichnung von Clarke, Wanheda, zeigt und fragt ob sie das Mädchen gesehen hat. Clarke ist in den hinteren Teil des Postens gegangen und täuscht vor in den Regalen nach Dingen zu sehen und belauscht das Gespräch. Niylah verneint die Frage des Grounders und erzählt ihm das das Mädchen vor zwei Tagen im Laden war und nun auf den Weg Richtung Norden zum "Eden Pass" sei - In Richtung der Ice Nation. Als er geht wirft er einen kurzen Blick auf Clarke, scheint sie nicht zu erkennen, und verlässt den Handelsposten. Nachdem der Grounder fort ist, fragt Clarke Niylah wie lange sie schon weiß das sie Wanheda ist, was die Grounderin allerdings nur mit einer Gegenfrage beantwortet: "Wie lange kommst du schon hier her?". Clarke möchte danach gleich gehen doch Niylah hält sie auf, es ist zu gefährlich sofort zu gehen da die Grounder noch draußen sein können. Als sich Clarke erkundigen möchte wieso sie ihr Hilft erklärt ihr Niylah das auch ihre Mutter von den Mountain Man verschleppt wurde, Später sind Niylah und Clarke in einem Hinterzimmer des Handelsposten. Die Grounderin wäscht Clarkes Wunde an der Schulter aus und möchte das Clarke von den Mountain Man erzählt. Clarke möchte allerdings nicht darüber sprechen, "I did what I had to do, that's all." "Ich habe getan was ich tun musste, das ist alles." Nach dem Gespräch küssen sich die Beiden und schlafen miteinander. Nach dem Stelldichein mit Niylah verlässt Clarke den Handelsposten wo sie schon von dem Grounder erwartet wird der zuvor nach ihr gefragt hat und wird von ihnen gefangen genommen. Vergangenheit Clarke lebte gemeinsam mit ihren Eltern auf Station Alpha. Sie gehört damit zur Oberen Schicht der Arker und wird von den andern 100 auch Privilegierte genannt. Dies sieht man schon an der Einrichtung der Wohnung. Im Vergleich zu Bellamy, dessen Wohnung man in der Serie auch sieht, lebt Clarke im reinsten Luxus. Für Ark Verhältnisse. Bevor sie eingesperrt wurde machte sie eine medizinische Ausbildung wie ihre Mutter Abigail Griffin. Ihr Vater Jake Griffin war Ingenieur der Ark. In Rückblenden sieht man immer wieder wie gut Clarke und Wells zu dieser zeit befreundet waren. Clarke hatte zudem mit ihren Eltern auch ein sehr Freundschaftliches Verhältnis zu Wells Vater Kanzler Jaha. So sieht man Clarke auch mit ihren Eltern, Wells und Thelonious Jaha auf einem Sofa sitzend während sie eine alte Aufnahme eines Fußballspiels sehen. Nachdem Clarkes Vater herausfindet das es gravierende Probleme auf der Ark gibt bekommt dies auch Clarke mit als sie ein Gespräch ihrer Eltern belauscht, Ihr Vater beschließt es öffentlich zu machen wobei seine Frau ihm mehrfach davon ab rät. Clarke vertraut sich Wells an. Sie erzählt ihm von dem Problem das ihr Vater gefunden hat, dies sogar öffentlich machen möchte. Kurz darauf wird ihr Vater verhaftet. Clarke wird als Mitwisserin zwar nicht wie ihr Vater gefloatet aber in die Skybox gesperrt. Clarke kann sich noch ein letztes mal von ihrem Vater verabschieden bevor dieser Hingerichtet wird. Ihre Mutter hält die weinende Clarke wären dessen im Arm. Immer wieder entschuldigt sich Clarke dafür, da sie denkt das sie am Tod ihres Vaters schuld ist. Beziehungen Abigail Griffin → Hauptartikel: Clarke und Abigail Clarke ist Abigails Tochter. Bevor sie zur Erde geschickt wurde ist zwischen den beiden alles in Ordnung. Als Clarke zum Dropship gebracht wird sagt ihr Abby noch das sie sie liebt. Als Clarke auf der Erde ist setzt sie sehr viel Vertrauen in ihre Tochter und wachtet besonders auf die Vital werte ihrer Tochter. Auf der Erde findet Clarke heraus das es nicht Wells war sondern ihre Mutter die ihren Vater verraten hat. So nimmt sie das Armband ab um ihrer Mutter vorzuspielen das sie Tod sei. Sie hegt eine große Wut auf ihre Mutter und weigert sich zunächst mit ihr zu sprechen als die Kommunikation zwischen Ark und Dropship wieder steht. Als Finn verletzt in das Camp gebracht wird benötigt sie allerdings die Hilfe ihrer Mutter bei der Operation und vertraut auf das Wissen ihrer Mutter. Sie weigert sich jedoch ihr zu verzeihen und glaubt das sie das auch nie tun könnte. Als das Exodus Schiff auf die Erde fällt und zerschellt ist Clarke am Boden zerstört weil sie denkt das ihre Mutter Tod ist. Als sie sich in Neue Freunde wiedersehen ist Clarke glücklich ihre Mutter wieder zu sehen, die Beziehung zwischen beiden ist aber noch angespannt. Clarke übergeht immer wieder die Autorität ihrer Mutter und Handelt gegen den Willen von Abigail die mittlerweile die neue Kanzlerin in Camp Jaha ist. Als Abby herausfindet das Clarke von der Bombe wusste die in Tondc eingeschlagen ist, ist sie entsetzt darüber das sie so etwas zugelassen hat. Sie sagt ihr das sie nicht vergessen soll das sie die Guten sind. Finn Collins → Hauptartikel: Clarke und Finn Bellamy Blake → Hauptartikel: Clarke und Bellamy Lexa → Hauptartikel: Clarke und Lexa Wells Jaha → Hauptartikel: Clarke und Wells Clarke und Wells waren vor der Landung auf der Erde beste Freunde. Auch ihre Familien standen in einem freundschaftlichen Verhältnis. Eines Tages erzählt Clarke Wells von den Plänen ihres Vaters die Bewohner der Ark darüber zu informieren das die Ark bald sterben wird. Er verspricht ihr darüber mit niemanden zu sprechen. Später als Jake gefloated wird denkt Clarke das Wells ihren Vater verraten hat und hasst ihn dafür. Kurz vor seinem Tod erfährt sie jedoch das es nicht Wells war aber beide bekommen keine Chance ihre Freundschaft wieder aufzunehmen da Wells am nächsten Morgen Tod aufgefunden wird. Nach seinem Tod ist sie am Boden zerstört. Raven Reyes Raven und Clarke treffen in der ersten Staffel das erste mal aufeinander. Am Tag nach der gemeinsamen Nacht von Finn und Clarke finden sie die verletzte Raven im Dropship. Clarke muss mit ansehen wie Raven und Finn sich küssen und das die beiden zusammen sind. Raven scheint Clarke sehr zu bewundern, vor allem wegen ihrer Mutter. Doch als sie bemerkt das Clarke und Finn ein Verhältnis miteinander hatten wird ihre Haltung gegenüber ihr sehr kalt. Sie nähern sich in der zweiten Staffel wieder an, bis Clarke Finn aus Gnade tötet. Die Beiden schaffen es allerdings danach ihre Freundschaft langsam wieder zu reparieren und sich um einander zu kümmern. Jake Griffin Clarke ist Jakes Tochter. Die beiden waren sich sehr nahe und Clarke spricht auch noch nach seinem Tod sehr gut von ihm und zeigt das ihr Vater ihr sehr wichtig ist. Sie war am Boden zerstört nachdem er gefloated wurde und trägt als Erinnerung seine Armbanduhr. Sie belauscht ein Gespräch zwischen ihren Eltern und erfährt das die Ark bald sterben wird. Sie erfährt ebenfalls von seinem Plan die Bewohner der Raumstadion darüber zu informieren. Sie bot an ihrem Vater zu helfen, er weigerte sich jedoch seine Tochter mit hinein zu ziehen. Als er verhaftet und gefloated wurde macht sich Clarke starke Vorwürfe da sie denkt sie sei an seinem Tod schuld. Sie hatte Wells davon erzählt und geht davon aus das dieser Clarke und ihren Vater bei Kanzler Jaha verraten hat. Als Clarke erfährt das es nicht Wells sondern ihre Mutter, Jakes Ehefrau Abigail Griffin war die Jake an Thelonious verraten hat weigert sich Clarke ihrer Mutter zu verzeihen. Aussehen Clarke hat mittellange, blonde, leicht gewellte Haare und blaue Augen. Sie hat eine schlanke Figur und ein hübsches Gesicht. Über ihrer Lippe hat sie ein kleines Muttermal. Sie ist durchschnittlich groß. Clarke trägt ihre Haare meist offen. Persönlichkeit Clarke ist sehr eigensinnig, zielstrebig, zuverlässig und intelligent. Als geborener Anführer inspiriert sie alle um sich herum und zieht fast automatisch das Vertrauen der Anderen an. Clarke wird dafür geachtet das sie erst Fragen stellt bevor sie handelt. Jedoch zeigte sie auch das sie zu impulsiven Entscheidungen fähig ist. Sie ist fair, selbstlos, fürsorglich und loyal. Sie ist schnell darin Leute auf ihre Seite zu ziehen und nutzt dafür oft ihre Intelligenz. Sie hat einen natürlichen Mutterinstinkt, den man sieht als sie sich trotz allen vor Charlotte stellt und diese schützt. Doch auch wenn sie ein helles Köpfchen ist, ist sie auch schnell darin andere zu beschuldigen. Ihr schlechtes Urteilsvermögen sieht man in den Ereignissen die zu Charlottes Tod führten. Auch wenn die Welt sehr hart ist zeigt Clarke das sie fest entschlossen ist jeden zu retten, auch denjenigen die es nicht verdient haben gerettet zu werden. Das Offensichtlichste Beispiel dafür ist Murphy: Er versuchte nicht nur sie zu töten, drohte Wells und ist für Charlottes Selbstmord verantwortlich. Finn glaubt das dieses Verhalten davon kommt das Clarke ihren Vater nicht retten konnte.Sie zeigt auch eine hohes Maß an Hingabe ihren Vater gegenüber. Zudem bewundert sie ihn und seine Taten sehr, dies zeigt sie auch nach seinem Tod. Clarke ist sehr moralisch. Im Gegensatz zu Bellamy Blake, ihrem Co-Leader, ist sie idealistisch und sieht keinen Grund zur Folter, Grausamkeiten oder Gewalt jeglicher Art. Sie versucht Kämpfen aus dem Weg zu gehen und will weiteren Krieg verhindern. Sie hilft auch Anya wieder aus Mount Weather heraus und versucht sie davon zu überreden das die Grounder und Sky People zusammen kämpfen müssen. Jedoch verrät sie ihre Überzeugungen schnell um andere die sie liebt zu retten. Sie erlaubt Bellamy Lincoln zu Foltern und schreitet nicht ein. Sie stimmt Bellamy auch zu die Gewehre aus dem Bunker mit in das Lager zu nehmen. Sie versucht die besten Entscheidungen für das Lager zu treffen, untergräbt dabei auch Bellamys Autorität als Co-Leader. Clarke hat einen überraschend scharfen Verstand für die Kriegsführung und Strategie, eine Eigenschaft die Bellamy, Finn und Raven sehr überrascht. Clarke ist die geborene Führerin, wie ihre Mutter sagte. Clarke hat diese Führungsqualitäten von ihrem Vater. Die Sturheit, wurde einmal erwähnt, hat sie jedoch von Abigail. Sie zeigt eine Reife und Weisheit dir über ihr Alter hinaus geht. Auch wenn Clarke sehr stumpf und verschlossen sein kann. Vor allem wenn sie von Menschen die ihr wichtig sind verletzt wurde. Sie hat damit auch eine große verletzliche Seite. Clarke ist auch sehr künstlerisch. Finn erzählt sie das Wells ihr immer Dinge brachte mit denen sie Zeichnen konnte. Und im Pilot der Serie sieht man das Clarke den Boden und die Wände ihrer Zelle bemalt hat. Trivia Persönliches * Sie gehört in der Hierarchie der Ark zu den Privilegierten da ihre Mutter Chefärztin ist und ihr Vater Leitender Oberingenieur der Ark ist. * Clarke war die erste die einen anderen tötete. Sie erlöst Atom mit einem Messer von seinen Verletzungen die er durch den Säurenebel erlitten hat. Darsteller * Die Schauspielerin Eliza Taylor ist Linkshänderin, damit ist auch Clarke Linkshänderin. Sonstiges * Ihr Nachname sollte eigentlich Walters sein, wurde jedoch auf Griffin geändert. * In der Pilot Folge sagt Clarke das sie noch 1 Monat hat bis zu ihrem 18 Geburtstag. Im Laufe der ersten Staffel sind 29 Tage vergangen und am Ende von Staffel Zwei 52. Damit ist Clarke mittlerweile 18. * Clarkes Gefangenennummer war 319. Sie war 11 Monate in Gefangenschaft. * Im Mount Weather war ihre Zimmernummer auf der Quarantänestation 302-5. Bedeutende Tötungen * Atom (Sterbehilfe) * Caliban * Über 300 Grounder bei der Dropship Explosion. (Mit Jasper und Raven) * Finn Collins * Über 250 Grounder & Ark Überlebende (Indirekt mit Lexa) * Whitman (Erschossen) * Dante Wallace (Erschossen) * Etwa 350 Mount Weather Bewohner (Mit Bellamy Blake) ** Dies schließt Maya und Lee ein. Zitate "Ihr Vollidioten! Die Lebenserhaltende Technik auf der Ark versagt, deshalb haben sie uns hier runter geschickt. Die Leute auf der Ark müssen wissen ob die Erde bewohnbar ist und wir brauchen ihre Hilfe gegen die da draußen, wennn ihr eure Armbänder abnehmt bringt ihr nicht nur die Leute auf der Ark um sondern auch uns!" -Clarke zu den 100 S01E02 Clarke: "Hab gehört du hast ne Waffe." Bellamy zeigt seine Waffe. Clarke: "Gut. Folge mir." Bellamy: "Und warum sollte ich?" Clarke: "Weil du willst das die da drüben dir folgen und im Moment glauben sie das nur einer von uns Angst hat." - Gespräch zwischen Bellamy und Clarke S01E02 Galerie Referenzen en:Clarke Griffin es:Clarke Griffin fr:Clarke Griffin it:Clarke Griffin zh:Clarke Kategorie:Charaktere Kategorie:Weiblich Kategorie:Hauptcharaktere Kategorie:Charaktere der 1. Staffel Kategorie:Charaktere der 2. Staffel Kategorie:Charaktere der 3. Staffel Kategorie:The 100 Kategorie:Sky People Kategorie:Bearbeitung nötig (Seiteninhalt) Kategorie:Bearbeitung nötig (Rechtschreibung) Kategorie:Bearbeitung nötig (Bilder) Kategorie:Bearbeitung nötig (Quellen, Referenzen)